User blog:Salnax/Typical Flash Game Page
Typical Flash Game Pages have several sections, a box of basic info on the right, and an image or two. Although some pages will require sections to be added or omitted, the basic format is as follows: Opening section. As one writes the different sections below it is easy to forget to write a decent opening section, which should have a few lines summing up the key points which will be in the article below, tell us anything very significant about the author, such as what they are most famous for if it isn't this game, and any major points not covered in the paragraphs to follow. Ideally, as with all pages, the opening para should be built up as the page is, so a bigger page contains a larger opening section, occasionally in more than one para. Story In games with even a simple story, this section should include a rundown of the basic plot. Key characters and events that have an impact on the story should also be mentioned. If the game is largely story oriented, as is the case in some adventure and RPG games, then this section might require several paragraphs. Usually though, a few lines will do the trick. Design The Design section of the article is devoted to the overall structure of the game. How levels are organized, overall goals, modes, playable characters, and other features should be discussed here. This section tends to be longer in more developed games, such as strategy games and the more complex fighters, but tends to be short for linear action games. Gameplay The Gameplay section focuses on the minute to minute action of the game. Controls should be discussed here, as well as the various actions that can be performed by playable characters. Although this section is often shorter than the Design section, games that have complicated controls and a wide variety of possible actions may require extensive detail. However, this section can be omitted when interaction is extremely simple, like in most adventure games. Presentation Presentation refers to a game's graphics, art style, music, and sound effects, usually in that order if possible. This section is usually necessary, but the exact structure varies. Music-oriented games require a significant focus on the songs used, while atmospheric games will need a description on how the various images and sounds create a mood. Reception The Reception section is arguably the most important, since a game's reception determines whether or not it will get a page here. The number of views and average reviews should always be noted. Score and typical awards, however, aren't necessary, since they are mentioned in the box above. The last time this information is updated should be noted. Otherwise, which collections the game is in, what special attention it received, and if possible, what effect it had on the Newgrounds community. Information from news sources and other websites can also be valuable. If the reception on Newgrounds is a reasonable size, then reception elsewhere would be a small, seperate paragraph below the Newgrounds one; as this is a Newgrounds wiki, info about reception on Newgrounds should always go first and dominate, even if the game is generally more notable elsewhere. Links The info box automatically gives a link to the game in question. However, if sources are used repeatedly throughout, it is useful to simply add links of them at the bottom. A proper section is only required if there are multiple links. Category:Flash games Category:Blog posts